Reencuentro
by Lyrical Ailyn
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde que CeCe perdió a la única chica que siempre amó. Ahora el destino le dá una nueva oportunidad. Femslash CeCe/Rocky


**N/A: Los personajes usados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la factoría Disney y fueron utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Los hechos transcurren a más de diez años de la serie. CeCe, ahora una bailarina de fama mundial, se encuentra con su vieja amiga Rocky. Después de tanto tiempo, viejos sentimientos vuelven a surgir.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>El aire cargado del bar sumergía a CeCe en una nube cálida de humo denso, que junto con el alcohol, envolvía sus problemas y los arrastraban al rincón más oscuro de su corazón. El barman sirvió otra copa y la solitaria chica pelirroja sentada en la barra no vaciló a la hora de llevársela a la boca. Un sabor amargo inundó su paladar con el primer trago, y al tragar sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, pero no se detuvo, y continuó bebiendo hasta que la copa quedó completamente libre de la presencia de ese whisky barato. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la realidad se distorsionaba ligeramente a causa de la mezcla de alcohol y luces estroboscópicas de la discoteca.<p>

´´Debería estar feliz'' pensó mientras examinaba con la miraba la copa vacía. Su carrera como bailarina estaba en su mejor momento ya que hoy era una de las bailarinas estrella de la última gira de Lady Gaga, pero el último concierto en Chicago le había traído malos recuerdos. No le gustaba recordar ni a esa ciudad ni a Rocky Blue.

Pero quizás el destino tenga sus propias reglas, sino de que otra forma se podría explicar el hecho de que, en la pista de baile, bajo los focos e iluminada por las parpadeantes luces verdes y rojas, su mirada se encontrara con la de la chica en cuestión. ¿Cuántas discotecas podría haber en Chicago? CeCe se odió en ese momento por haber escogido entrar en esa misma antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia la barra, pedir otra copad e whisky y rezar para que Rocky no la hubiese visto o reconocido, al fin y al cabo hacía casi ocho años que no se veían y en ese tiempo CeCe había cambiado mucho. Ahora tenía curvas, ya no era la chica de pecho plano y carente de caderas de antaño, y su cabello, que lucía ahora mucho más corto, apenas le llegaba a los hombros.

Sintió el deseo irrefrenable de salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no le permitían darse ese placer. Estaba aterrada, realmente aterrorizada, y como tal, su corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele por la garganta cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-¿CeCe…?-Preguntó una voz tímida.

La chica pelirroja se giró y sintió el duro golpe de la nostalgia cuando vio a una Rocky Blue radiante frente a ella. Era más hermosa de lo que recordaba, parecía imposible, pero así era.

Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba y su boca se secó cuando intentó responder pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, quizás por el volumen de la música o quizás porque no las había dicho. Se limitó a sonreír.

-CeCe-repitió Rocky-me alegro mucho de volver a verte. Hace ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez…

-Diez años y dos meses-respondió CeCe tajante-casi tres.

Rocky se quedó sin habla por un momento, cuando la culpabilidad la inundó. Sabía que era culpa suya el hecho de que hubiesen perdido el contacto. Pero pronto recuperó su sonrisa.

-Si, hace mucho tiempo-dijo, quizás recordando otra época en la que ambas eran amigas inseparables-¿Qué tal te van las cosas? He oído que bailas con la mismísima Lady Gaga.

CeCe asintió, y por primera vez en toda la noche logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa tímida provocada por los restos de orgullo y admiración que se intuían en la voz de Rocky.

-No es para tanto-respondió CeCe pareciendo modesta-Somos muchas bailarinas, los coreógrafos y todo el equipo, yo solo soy una más.

-Vaya…-Rocky parecía sorprendida-Nunca pensé que CeCe Jones pudiese mostrar tanta humildad.

-La gente cambia con el tiempo. Fíjate en ti, ahora ya me hablas de nuevo.

El rencor flotaba en el ambiente, y a CeCe casi se le partió el corazón al ver el daño que había hecho ese comentario a su antigua amiga, quién fue incapaz de responder nada ante ese ataque gratuito.

-No pasa nada, tranquila ya está olvidado-dijo CeCe quitándole hierro al asunto. Y se alegró al ver que Rocky recuperaba la sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que tanto echaba de menos-¿Y que tal te va la vida?

La sonrisa de Rocky se hizo más intensa aún. En verdad, daba la impresión de que nada podía irle mejor en esos momentos.

-Me licencié en Derecho y ahora trabajo para un bufete en el centro.

-Y además vas a casarte-continuó CeCe que hacía rato que había advertido la existencia de un hermoso anillo en el dedo anular de Rocky.

Rocky asintió, y si fue capaz de ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de la chica pelirroja que tenía enfrente lo disimuló de manera espectacular.

-Se llama Taylor. Y es…-hizo una pausa mientras sonreía tímidamente-estupendo. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes a alguien? Aunque el matrimonio parece algo demasiado tradicional para ti.

CeCe soltó una carcajada. A Rocky no le faltaba razón, Cecilia Jones nunca había sido una chica corriente, pero aun así, tenía en el corazón a una pequeña princesa que ansiaba una vida de cuento de hadas.

-Ahora mismo no hay nadie en especial. Siempre estoy viajando y es difícil mantener una relación. Pero supongo que me gustaría casarme algún día, si encuentro a la persona indicada-Levantó su mirada, y esta se encontró con los hermosos ojos oscuros de Rocky-y si las leyes cambian…

El gesto en la cara de Rocky fue de increíble sorpresa. Y cuando intentó hablar se encontró tartamudeando.

-¿Si…si las leyes cambian?

-Oh, vamos Rocky-replicó CeCe contundente-No te hagas la sorprendida, sabes que fuiste la primera chica de la que me enamoré.

-Éramos niñas. Yo creía que…

-Además nos besamos-rebatió la pelirroja-Tres veces. Si hasta me declaré como una idiota. No digas que no lo recuerdas.

-¡Vale! ¡Basta ya!-y la conversación quedó zanjada.

Tras las disculpas de CeCe, Rocky accedió a tomarse algo con la pelirroja. El alcohol voló por la barra, mientras la embriaguez se hacía patente en las dos chicas. Y cuando salieron a bailar juntas a la pista, todo volvió a ser como en el pasado, cuando eran Rocky y CeCe, las estrellas adolescentes de Shake it up! Chicago.

Terminaron caminando hacia casa, ambas estaban demasiado bebidas como para coger el coche, y el apartamento de Rocky y el hotel de CeCe estaban en la misma dirección. Charlaron todo el camino, riendo y recordando tiempos mejores, y por un instante ambas volvieron a ser esas dos niñas felices que habían sido.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del hotel en el que CeCe se alojaba se despidieron. Entre las risas y los abrazos sintieron la calidez de sus cuerpos, y cuando sus labios se rozaron casi por accidente, CeCe se abalanzó con un beso tierno que inmovilizó a Rocky. Pero cuando la lengua de CeCe recorrió el contorno de los labios de Rocky, la boca de la chica se entreabrió y sus lenguas se fundieron en un cálido vals. El sabor dulce de la boca de Rocky se mezcló con el amargo del whisky, y CeCe se sintió extasiada, mientras sus manos acariciaban el rostro más hermoso que había visto.

La agarró fuerte por la cintura, y después de saciarse con su esencia le besó el cuello. Rocky fue incapaz de aguantar el gemido mientras CeCe subía despacio hasta su oreja.

-Esta noche vas a ser mía-susurro con su voz más sensual.

La morena tragó saliva. Su mente gritaba, la advertía de que eso estaba mal y la incitaba a salir corriendo. Pero sus piernas no respondieron y su cabeza solo fue capaz de asentir antes de que CeCe la cogiese delicadamente por la mano y la condujese a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Si os gustó no dudeis en comentar. Gracias ^^<strong>


End file.
